


Again?

by wrxitthson



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxitthson/pseuds/wrxitthson
Summary: Party time that ends up being a lil cutsey thing that ends up getting  S T E A M Y.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> um idk if this is necessary but theres a BRIEF mention of vomit and i used to be terrified of puke so im sorry um but if you are not about that, it's ok bc im not either its g r o s s.

When Ajay texted you she was coming home, you couldn't help the smile on your face. You were so excited to see your childhood friends again.

You saw that Apex was coming to Psamathe, but you didn't get your hopes up that you would see Ajay and Octavio. You grew up with the two, but you were younger than them and didn't have an interest in the games. So you stayed on Psamathe and helped out at your family business when you weren't busy with school. Ajay was going out with some of the legends as well as bringing her hometown friends along, and you were invited. You were like a little sister to her, and she always wanted to have a close eye on you, even though she was planets away. You obviously jumped at this opportunity, thrilled to see your buddies. 

-

As you got ready, your mind started to wander. You haven't seen Octavio in over 5 years and he never really came home or talked to you much. He always had his face covered for the games, so you didn't know if he still looked like his 19-year-old self. What if he was hot... 

No way. That's gross... right? He's always been in your sights, but now you were older and had... experience. Nope. Not today y/n. 

You gave yourself a once over in the mirror. You had on a flowy black graphic tee and some super short jean shorts. It was hot here, what could you do? You brushed some of the hair from your face before taking a deep breath and heading out.

-

When you arrived to the bar, you spotted Ajay right away. 

"Y/n!"

"Ajay!!" You squealed as she ran towards you and enveloped you in a hug.

"Oh my god, yuh so old now!" She said as she pulled away, looking at you. You smiled and shrugged as you followed her to where she was sitting. She introduced you to some of the legends and it felt surreal. You weren't a huge follower of the games, but that's all anyone talked about anymore. Mirage was annoyingly handsome on-screen and in-person and Wraith seemed to have a warm personality outside the ring, despite her qualities on the big screen. Bangalore made you starstruck, but you played it off trying not to get flustered. You greeted some of your friends before walking over to the bar and getting a drink. You glanced around, taking in surroundings. The music was loud, but not as loud as some bars over here. The bartender slid you the drink, which snapped you out of your trance. You looked up to say thank you, but your words were stuck in your throat. He was gorgeous. He winked at you causing you to blush before you walked away, mentally kicking yourself. You joined the group and listened in on the conversation before they were interrupted.

"Ai! That's my spot, chica!" You turned to see a dark-haired figure standing over you. You knew that voice anywhere.

"I'm pretty comfortable, actually." You said with a smirk, his eyes widening as he took in your appearance.

"Y/n?" You smiled and he looked almost as flustered as you felt only a couple of minutes prior. He found a chair and pulled it up next to yours, immediately starting a conversation. "How are you?!" He was so hyper and pumped up, yet he's always been like that. You answered his questions and maintained small talk before your favorite song came on. You stopped midsentence as Ajay grabbed your bicep. You jumped up in excitement as Ajay dragged you to the dancefloor. You rolled your eyes lightly but laughed as you realized how much fun she was having. The two of you started dancing, and you felt like you were in high school again. Your hips swayed and you put your arms up, trying your best to dance along to the song. The two of you were practically screaming the words at each other until the song ended.

Back at the table, Octavio's eyes were glued to you, but more like your butt as you moved your hips and spun around. He felt a sharp pain in his side, causing him to turn.

"Just make your move, dude," Elliott said to him. Octavio gave him a horrified look. "I'm not stupid, and I don't think she is either. If you don't I will," He said as Renee shot him a look. Octavio turned back around, to see only Ajay walking back. His heart dropped. Did you leave? Or were you with some other guy? Was he actually nice? Or just pretending? 

"Where's y/n?" He asked, trying to sound calm as Ajay sat down.

"Bathroom." He nodded before getting up and heading to the bathrooms, trying to be as secretive as possible. He'd been here way too many times with his friends growing up, and it barely changed. As he rounded the corner, you practically slammed straight into him. Well, his chest. You weren't SHORT, but you were shortER. 

"Jesus- Watch where your go- Oh. Uhm, hi?" Your alcohol intake was really hitting you now. You felt a bit dizzy after ramming into him, but you grabbed his forearms for stability. His hands were on your waist lightly, from bumping into each other, but now they held on to you so you wouldn't fall.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head. You were looking down though, trying to gain your balance back. You nodded. You shut your eyes, hoping that would stop the nauseating effects.

"I'm no doctor, but you don't look too hot," You took deep breaths, and nodded again. 

"I'm going to go tell the other guys and then I'll take you home, okay?" He turned to leave, his hold on your waist releasing. Your grip on his arms only grew stronger, as your eyes stayed shut. You probably couldn't move on your own at this rate.

"Texting can work too." He said before carefully leading you outside. The walk towards the door was rough, but the moment you stepped outside, you felt like you could actually breathe.

"Keys?" You paused to dig through your bag and handed him your car keys as you tried to point out which one was yours. As you neared your car, you were thankful you parked near some bushes. You immediately let go of Octavio's arms and ran over to the bushes, before throwing up whatever you had that night. He appeared next to you, holding your hair back and lightly rubbed your back. 

"Better out than in!" You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and glared at him. 

"I hate you." But he was too busy laughing at his own joke to care as the two of you got into your car. You told him your address, and thank god he knew this place like the back of his hand. You leaned your head against the cool glass and looked out the window. Your eyes started to drift shut and before you knew it, you were getting carried to your apartment. 

-

It was quite cute, the way he helped you. He carried you into your apartment and set you down on your couch before wandering around to get his surroundings. He brought you to your room and helped you get ready to shower. 

"Ahem" You whispered as he stood there, looking at you. "Privacy?" You said and he realized you needed to get undressed to shower. I mean, neither of you would've really minded it, but the two of you couldn't read minds. He sat outside your bathroom, on the floor, leaning against the wall all while playing on his phone. He heard the shower turn off and his body tensed up. He had to give himself a pep talk to calm down. You obviously didn't like him like that, and he respected that. 

You cracked the door a little before stepping out to grab clothes. You were in a towel, your wavy damp hair still unbrushed as you tiptoed around Octavio to get your clothes. You pretty much sobered up by the time you got home so you were able to function on your own. You could feel his eyes on you as you got your belongings and you flashed him a shy smile before going back into the bathroom to change. You brushed your hair and put on an oversized t-shirt and some underwear before you started to brush your teeth. You opened the door once more, leaving to put your dirty clothes away. This time, you almost forgot Octavio was here as his eyes scanned your body. Your legs were exposed and maybe it was the lack of his, but it was so sexy. The color of your t-shirt looked so good against your skin and the way your hair fell made his mouth dry. You walked back into your bathroom to rinse your mouth, leaving him to his thoughts. 

When you exited, he was standing about to say he was leaving before you cut him off.

"You can stay. I mean- if you want. Like we could watch something. But also it's fine if you leave. I don't want to keep you here," You didn't realize how nervous he made you until right now. This time you could see his eyes slowly taking you in. Looking at you almost like you were prey. You swallowed and shifted your weight, but you slowly felt wetness pool between your legs. You knew you were in for it now. 

"Well, uhm, I think I'm going to go finish getting ready for bed, but you can stay if you want," You said quietly, turning your back to him to walk the few steps to your bed. Worst mistake. Or best mistake. He grabbed you and spun you around, crashing his lips onto yours. You were startled, but you gathered your thoughts and cupped his face. You stood on your tiptoes as you felt your shirt rise from your arms being slightly raised. His hands rested on your waist but slid down to your bare ass. He leaned down, sliding his hands down further, indicating he wanted you to jump. So you did as he hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his hips. You could feel his hard-on and you broke the kiss, your head slightly falling back at the feeling. He chuckled before kissing your jaw and sucking on your collarbone. He backed you up against the nearest wall, his lips finding yours again. One of his hands ran under your shirt, sending chills down your spine. That just made you kiss him harder, making it difficult for him to keep his hands to himself while holding you. The wall provided enough support for his hands to wander, but you started to squirm under his touch, making it hard to keep you in place. He turned and walked to your bed, laying you down. Your legs unraveled but still stayed on his hips, pushing him closer to your heat. You sighed as he made his way down your body, your hand softly grabbing his dark hair. Your eyes drifted shut as he pushed your shirt up, kissing your stomach and lightly nipping and the underside of your breasts. His tongue worked around your nipples, making your back rise off the mattress. You could feel him smile against your skin as he kissed his way back down to the hem of your underwear. He hesitated, his hot breath hovering over your clothed pussy. You looked at him, and that's all he needed to take them off of you before he started devouring you. You let out a soft whimper as his tongue worked. He started around your entrance but quickly moved inside as he realized how much you wanted him. The more he did, the more pleasure you felt. His main priority was to make you feel good as he tried to massage your g-spot as best as he could. His nose brushed against your clit several times, making soft moans escape your lips. He kept doing more, hoping he was fulfilling your hopes. Little did he know, it was almost too much. You could feel your toes curl and your body grow hot, realizing you were close. You tightened your grip on his hair, letting him know. He focused on your clit as his fingers came up to finish you. You let out a small gasp that turned into a moan when your orgasm hit you. Your chest heaved, and your head fell back against the pillows. He let you catch your breath, but when you opened your eyes, he was sitting back and observing you. The two of you stared at each other for a small amount of time before you sat up and pulled him closer by his shirt. Your lips hovered under his as he leaned over you, waiting for you to make the next move. He didn't want to take advantage of you, especially if you still weren't feeling good. But your hands pulled his shirt over his head and swiftly undid his shorts, wanting more. He helped push them off to reveal himself to you. Now it was your turn to take in his appearance. You knew he was toned, and his tattoos only made it better. Your eyes met his as he started to lay back over you. 

"You know, I never thought I'd get this far." He told you as he softly kissed your neck.

"Did you know I've had it for you since we met?" You whispered to him, his eyes coming to yours in confusion.

"Really? I thought you hated my guts." You giggled as his eyes traced every detail on your face. You kissed him lightly before looking up at him again.

"If you want me awake, you might want to speed this up." He quirked a brow and almost looked offended.

"I only know fast, chica." He said before thrusting into you without warning. That pulled a loud moan from your mouth, giving Octavio momentum to continue. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pounded into you. Your arms brought him closer to you, making your mouth level with his ear. All he could hear were your whimpers and whines and he never wanted them to end. As soon as you thought he couldn't go faster, he did. Your heat squeezed around him as he kept moving.

"You're so tight chica," He whispered into your ear in a low tone. That on its own pulled a soft moan from your lips. He smiled as his head dropped into the crook of your neck. He looked down and he pushed in even harder. 

"Oc-" You gasped as he continued to hit a deep spot you didn't know existed. Your eyes rolled back as you could feel yourself growing close. 

"I-I'm- Tav," You sighed as he kissed your neck, roughly this time. It didn't take long for your orgasm to hit, his following. He rode you through your orgasm as his thrusts became sloppy. He laid down next to you as the two of you caught your breath. When you finally opened your eyes, he was up and putting his clothes on. You pulled your shirt down before grabbing your panties that ended up next to your side of the bed. 

"You can stay over if you want. That offer still stands," You said quietly, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. He smirked at you laid down next to you.

"I'm actually going to bed though, you really pushed my limits tonight." He started to reply with a quip from the games but you brought your finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

"No. Octane sleeps on the couch." He laughed before kissing your temple.

"I missed you, ya know." He said as you turned the light off. 

"That's a shame. I only missed Ajay." You replied with a smile that he could hear. That didn't stop him from tackling you in your bed, though. You were winning, for some reason but he quickly flipped the two of you, pinning your arms on either side of your head. He leaned in, growling into your ear,

"I'll make you go again if you keep up the back-talk, hermosa."


End file.
